


【路人佐/all佐】痴汉实录

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Gang Rape, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uke Uchiha Sasuke
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Summary: A group of men were desperate for Sasuke. And they did.R18，路人佐
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Other(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	【路人佐/all佐】痴汉实录

他真是……太美了。

少年刚刚才洗完澡，正打算从浴桶里出来。浴室里雾气弥漫，萦绕在少年周身，却挡不住一寸皮肤，浴室里暖黄的光线在他水淋淋的背上反射出暧昧的光。他的黑发湿漉漉地贴在被蒸气熏出红晕的脸上，连变成鲜红色的嘴唇上都黏着一缕鬓发。有水珠从他的额头上流下来，滑过脸颊、嘴角、下巴，又落在锁骨上，或者是顺着脖颈沿着蝴蝶骨的弧度滑到水下。他从浴桶里站起来，随着哗啦的水声，露出胸口的红点、紧实而不夸张的肌肉、纤细的腰身……

“哈……哈……”漆黑的房间里，只有一颗被放在正中间的大玻璃球发着微微的白光。有三个男人围坐在它周围，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着玻璃球上映射出来的少年洗澡的景象，神情狂热如同邪教徒，眼白里尽是可怖的血丝。他们都有一只手放在身下抚慰自己，让整个房间里时不时响起低低的喘息声。

良久，随着少年穿好衣服走出浴室，房间里的喘息声终于停了下来。有人用沙哑的声音开口：“老大，我们是时候采取行动了吧？我可再忍不下去了。”

另一个声音也附和：“对啊老大，我和老三一样。东西也拿到了，开始吧。”

顿了一会儿，一个低沉的声音道：“行。但是你们要听我安排，要不是我的血继限界，你们根本不可能偷窥到他。”

————————

佐助总觉得最近有些不对劲。他身边明明没有人，或者是只有鹰小队，但却总觉得有来自暗处的不止一条的视线落在他身上，黏腻又恶心，甚至还总在他的嘴唇、胸口、下身和臀部的位置不停逡巡。忍者的直觉本就敏感，这目光又几乎毫不避讳，有如实质，让他整日都不得安生，可是当他瞬间回头看去或者向目光的方向扔出苦无的时候永远只会落得一场空，反而叫水月他们有些惊疑不定。

又一次回头无果，佐助心里烦躁异常，微皱着眉索性回到房间。然而刚握住门把手，就觉出不对劲来——门把手是湿的，而且黏腻的感觉也不像是水。脑袋晕晕的，他知道自己可能中了招，咬破了嘴唇想要赶紧先进入房间，可眼前一黑就什么也不知道了。

佐助醒来的时候，脑袋都还晕得厉害。他没有第一时间睁开眼睛，只用自己的听觉、嗅觉和触觉感受自己当前的状况。

鼻尖漂浮着他不算熟悉到却知道来源的淡淡腥臊气味，有大约三个人在自己身旁，距离近到让他十分不舒服，正发出深浅不一的呼吸声，完全没有掩饰的意思。自己的衣服似乎被完全扒光，身下传来的是床垫柔软的触感。

虽然不知道对方是想做什么，但似乎并不很强。佐助做出判断后，就暗自调动起体内的查克拉想要制住他们——然而他这才发现自己完全无法使用任何查克拉，震惊之余立刻睁开眼起身试图用体术攻击——

被挡住了。不是因为敌人很强，只是他的拳头变得软绵绵没有丝毫力气而已。

“欸欸！你们快点来帮忙制住他！”抓住他拳头的人大叫起来，一面竟然忍不住低下头去舔佐助的手背。

佐助被他吓了一跳，心里一股子恶心感，一下子抽回手，又用脚去踢另外两个扑上来的人。

既然已经暴露了自己清醒的事实，他也就发了狠，尽力去攻击对方。他的格斗技巧胜过力量，面对普通忍者也未必没有逃脱的可能。这激烈的反抗，让三个人竟还没法压制他，但不久，他就再没有后继之力了，让三人彻底掌控住。

一个人在佐助的身后一手紧紧将他的手腕锢在背后，一手将他搂住。他的两个膝盖也被另一个人一手一个握在手中，手往他身体的方向一压，又向两旁一拉就让他被迫着露出最隐私的地方来，从还软软垂着的性器、下面的睾丸和紧闭的浅粉后穴全都一览无余，这姿态看得在场都三人眼睛都不愿眨。

又有一个人靠近，那满脸垂涎的样子让佐助下意识举起他还能活动的小腿，一脚踩在他脸上。可下一秒他立刻就想抽回脚掌，嘴里没克制住发出“啊……”的一声——那个人竟直接伸出舌头舔弄他踩在脸上的脚心！

佐助抽了抽，没能抽回脚，第三个人直接抓住了他的脚腕开始一根一根地含吮他的脚趾，湿漉漉的感觉泛着黏腻和恶心，让他起了一层又一层的鸡皮疙瘩。而另外两个人也不甘心就这样抓着他，纷纷低下头来去舔舐吸吮他身体的各处。他身后的那个人从脖颈到肩膀一路啃下来，又去啃咬他背后形状优美的蝴蝶骨，身前的人也开始舔弄他胸口雪白紧致的皮肤，眼睛还盯着两个红点不放。

一时房间里全都是啧啧的水声，佐助正值青春年华，被他们舔舐周身，恶心至极的同时也难免升起微妙的快感，皮肤泛起了淡淡的粉色，和原本雪白的肤色相映衬着，一眼看去煞是动人。他却不知自己模样，咬了咬嘴唇尽力控制住呼吸开口：“啊……你们是哪里的人？到底想做什么？没必要做……嗯……这种恶心事吧？”

他说着，眼神环绕过整个房间打量环境，却叫他眼睛一下子睁大。

房间不大，没有窗户，只有一扇紧紧关着的金属材质的厚门，现在的他恐怕不能打开。门边堆放着的是他的衣服，想来是不想让他碰到才放到了最远的位置。这里没有几样家具，除了他们现在身下的这张大床以外，就只有床边放着一张小茶几，茶几上是一颗很大的玻璃球，此时正放映着床上发生的事情，连他的角度所看不见的自己的后穴都清晰可见。他又想起这段时间一直找不到也逃不开的恶心视线，脑子里一下有了答案。

佐助的脸瞬间涨得通红，声音试图强撑出镇定但还是难掩惊慌：“你们这群变态……到底想做什么！”

埋首在他胸口的人抬起头来，一下子凑到他面前，说话间带着些难闻气味的热气扑在他的嘴唇上：“佐助君，我们只是太喜欢你了……你太美了，让我们好好亲近亲近吧。”佐助被他一下子拉进的距离惊得往后一倒，背后那个人就立刻抱紧了他，嘴巴还不肯离开他的皮肤，含糊道：“没关系的，我们就是想和你交流一下……”第三个人也终于将他的脚趾从嘴里抽出来，十个脚指头连指缝都已经被唾液弄得湿漉漉亮晶晶的：“放心吧，你的美我们会全都记录下来的，之后我们可以一起看。”

佐助还没反应过来前两人话中的意思，就被第三个人的话弄得脸上一僵。他想起房间里的那个大玻璃球，浑身的汗毛都炸起来了：“你们这些变态……！快点放开我啊混蛋！”不知哪里涌上来的力气，他又开始死命地挣扎，但可惜作为强弩之末还是未能成功，唯一的成效就是嘴里被人强行塞上了口球——甚至这么做的时候，那个人还一脸歉意地抚摸着他的脸颊：“对不起，佐助君，但是这样能让我们更好地进行交流——啊，你的皮肤真是滑得像绸缎一样，让我想把精液射在你脸上啊。”话音刚落，他就低下头去舔佐助的脸颊、额头、眼睑、嘴唇以及因为关不上嘴而漏出嘴角的唾液，弄得他脸上亮晶晶的全是口水，嘴唇也变成鲜红色，让佐助喉咙里不由得升起一股强烈的呕吐的欲望。

三个人又开始舔弄吸吮他的全身，一个人从背后往下一路舔下去，脊柱沟、蝴蝶骨和可爱动人的腰窝被他重点照顾；一个人在他身前放肆，面对胸口的乳头像是看见了最美味的珍馐佳肴，用婴儿吃奶的方式不停地吸吮啃咬着，让佐助几乎都快错觉有什么东西要被他从乳头里吸出来了。他的手也不肯空闲，在将制住腿的任务交给第三个人后，他就空出手来用力地揉捏佐助的胸肌和腰侧，时不时还按压着转起圈来，把他的胸肌当成女人的乳房一样放肆玩弄，力道大得留下无数深深浅浅的指印掌痕，印在原本冰雪一般洁白的皮肤上生出无数被蹂躏的凄惨和美丽来，恍如在狂风暴雨中抖落一地的红色花瓣。他的腰侧也被印下了两个深红色的掌痕，刚好和第二个人的手掌相契合，把手放上去就刚好能制住佐助纤细紧实的腰身。第三个人的舌头就没有离开过佐助的皮肤，舔弄完脚趾以后就顺着优美的弧度舔弄脚背、脚心和精致的脚踝，那一股子黏腻又酥痒的感觉扰得佐助几乎快要发疯，然而脚腕却被人死死握在手中，什么也做不到。这个人又顺着小腿的弧线一路舔舐上来，经过小腿肚、膝盖、膝窝，留下一路红红紫紫的痕迹，又跑到大腿内侧开始用力地吸吮，手指也盯着最靠近下体部分的大腿内侧肌肉用力按压揉捏。

“呜……”佐助浑身不停地颤抖。他的眼里全是生理性的泪水，身上覆盖了一层薄薄的细汗，皮肤也变成了粉红色。有几滴泪水挂在他纤长的睫毛上，将落未落如同花朵上的露珠，看得几人心头火热，争抢着舔弄干净了。他们带着臭味的唇舌熏得佐助直发晕，身上各处的刺激让他止不住地想要呻吟却又全都被口球堵回嘴里，只能发出呜呜的声音。唾液顺着他的嘴角不停地滴下，每次都会有一个人立刻冲上来将其卷入口中。

“太棒了……这皮肤比我想的还要柔滑。”

“我都硬得不行了。”

“想把精液射得他满身都是。”

“天天盯着他的屁股高潮也没有现在来得爽。”

几个人含混的声音响起，混合着啧啧的水声吸吮声，也分不清究竟是谁说的。又有手覆了上来，肆意揉捏着佐助身上的每一块皮肉，肩膀、腰窝、胸肌、腹肌、大腿、臀部……他身上几乎没有一寸皮肤被落下，连小腿肚上都满是口水、吻痕和指印，而重灾区的胸口和臀部更是被人像揉面团似的用力揉捏挤压成各种形状，几乎都快肿起来了，看上去凄惨无比。

揉弄了一会儿，有人不满于他一直只能发出呜呜的声音，索性将他口中的口球给取下来：“应该差不多了，我想听佐助君叫。”

“他的嘴巴真小，一会儿我要让他吃我的东西。”

“那我弄他下面。”

佐助的嘴刚得了自由，就听到这些污言秽语，气得张口就想骂人：“你们……呜啊！”

有人竟然将头埋到了他双腿之间，开始舔他的后穴。舌尖实在灵活，在那里模仿着性器进出的方式不停抽插着，连每一处褶皱都被舌尖抹平后细细舔舐。从从未被他人触碰过的敏感部位传来的麻痒酥软感让佐助整个下半身都几乎软成了一滩水，想要脱口而出的骂人话全都终结在停不下的呻吟里。佐助不愿听自己发出的一声声淫叫，咬死了嘴唇不肯出声，却有不只是谁的手伸过来卡住他的下颌让他无法关闭嘴巴，只能任由声音不断流出：“啊……唔嗯……哈……”

佐助的身体完全被他人掌握，他就用力地用最凶狠的视线瞪着在他身上放肆的三个人。一直欣赏着他表情的几人自然不会错过，可他波光粼粼的眼睛和通红的脸颊配上像困兽示威一样的眼神，只让他们更加兴奋——佐助眼睁睁看着他们下身的裤子在自己的目光之中撑起了更高的帐篷，连那块布料都被打湿。

佐助浑身一抖，连凶狠的壳子都撑不起来了，眼神都变得惊恐起来，下意识地就往其他地方看去避开几个男人的下身，可却刚好瞟到了桌上的玻璃球，自己面色含春却强撑着强硬姿态的妩媚模样又惊得他往后一倒，正落在身后那个人怀里后才反应过来，眉头一皱就发狠地去咬身前的那个人。

他身体软绵绵的，但这一口下了死力气，竟也在面前这人的肩膀上咬出血来。然而对方却并没有如他希望的那样将他甩开或者乱了阵脚，反而一把将他抱在怀里，手上的动作也更加用力，喘着气在他耳边开口：“啊……好爽……用力咬我，我都要射了，你可得接住……”声调黏腻恶心至极，让佐助赶紧放开他的肩膀，只咬住自己嘴唇再不肯出声。

这次几个男人倒没再强制他叫出来，只用一种恶心的讨好语气道：“佐助君是想看看自己现在的样子吗？放心吧，没有比现在的你更美的了。我们一起来看——一定要看哦。”说最后一句话的时候，他加重了语气，仿佛威胁。

身后的那个男人从身后伸出手把他的膝盖往两边拉开，身前的两个男人也让了开去，好让佐助能没有障碍地看到玻璃球里的自己。然而他们也不甘寂寞，便从裤裆里把自己硕大的紫黑性器纷纷解放出来，用顶端冒着粘稠前液的东西在佐助身上不停地摩擦。前面两个人中，一个不时地用性器戳刺他像红樱桃似的挺立着的乳头，或者干脆让他为自己手淫；而另一个人似乎特别喜欢他的脚，强迫着佐助用脚掌去踩他的东西，脸上露出迷醉的享受神色；他身后的那个人则就着佐助坐在怀里的姿势将性器在他的臀缝中用力摩擦起来。

眼前的人让了开来，尽管他们下一秒的动作让他恶心得直干呕，但还是下意识地就去看了一眼正前方的玻璃球。只见玻璃球里的自己黑曜石般的眼睛里全是粼粼的泪水，浑身泛红，身上不知是被口水、汗水还是前列腺液给弄得湿淋淋亮晶晶的，雪白的皮肤上全是红红紫紫的蹂躏痕迹，乳头像是石榴籽一样高高肿起到近乎透明，身上还有两根紫黑色的肉棒在不停地摩擦，顶端不时冒出透明的粘液涂在紧致却饱受摧残的皮肤上。他自己的性器也已经挺立起来了，顶端渗出了些透明的液体，沿着肉棒上的沟壑一路流下来。在他臀部下面，还有一根紫黑色的硕大性器随着在臀缝间的抽插不停地冒出头来，摩擦得整个臀缝都红彤彤的，而穴口在其中若隐若现。它已经因为舔舐和摩擦而湿淋淋的，还红肿了起来，泛着淫靡的光，艳红的色泽分外吸引人的视线。

佐助眼睁睁看着生理性的泪水从自己眼角滑落出来，脑袋像是被锤子狠狠地敲了一下似的嗡嗡直响，下一秒就把头转了过去，还用手肘狠击身后的那个人。他的攻击不出所料地被接住了，那个人还抱紧了他加快了下身的摩擦速度，下身挺动得像马达一样，连臀缝间的皮肤都摩擦出血痕后才终于射出一股浓稠的白精。第一个人解决后，剩下的两个人也随之纷纷释放，射在他已经被擦破皮的乳头上或是通红的脚心。

“混蛋……我一定要杀了你们……”佐助露出极度羞愤的神色，但他的脑袋却被人强制着扳正，让他直面着自己被三根紫黑的肉棒射得满身精液的狼狈模样。在浓稠的浊白中还能看到他肿起来的艳红乳头和后穴，就像落在雪地里的梅花瓣，吸引人去采撷。

“要杀我们，我们也很高兴，我们就想艹你艹到死。”他身后那个人把他压在床上说道，“来佐助君，先舔舔这个东西吧，一会儿它会和你有更亲密的接触，让你爽上天。”说话间，这个人就抱住佐助的后脑勺将顶端还沾着粘稠精液的紫黑肉棒凑到了佐助的唇边。见佐助咬死了嘴唇不肯松开，他也不生气，在用龟头在他唇上摩擦了一会儿，将他已经变得鲜红的嘴唇上涂满了白色精液后，就直接捏住他的下颌强迫他张开嘴，然后直直地捅进喉咙里去。

佐助本来就被眼前晃来晃去的巨大而丑陋的玩意和鼻尖浓烈的淫靡气味熏得发晕，这猛然捅进喉咙的一下直叫他不停地干呕起来，眼泪不停地往下掉。嘴里的东西插得太深，他合不拢嘴，牙齿根本没办法伤害到它，只能发出呜呜的声音，喉咙处因为干呕而产生的挤压感反而让肉棒又大了一圈。

“你的嘴太小了，没办法完全塞进去，但是也太紧了这感觉了真舒服啊。佐助君真是厉害。”身上人发出一声喟叹。他只觉得肉棒上的每一寸褶皱都被喉咙给挤压推挤按摩着，爽的仿佛要升天。剩下的两人也不甘示弱，一个冲上来抬起佐助的双腿，就着之前被射在臀缝的粘稠精液直接捅进了最深处，把佐助顶得往前一冲，连鼻子都深埋进对方下身的毛发里，喉咙里被挤得满满当当。第三个人没有地方可插，干脆又把阴茎放到佐助手里让他为自己手淫，一面焦急地催促：“你们快点，佐助君还等着我的亲近呢。”

“知道知道……妈的爽死了。佐助君真是极品。”插在他后穴里的人满足地发出感叹。穴里的嫩肉几乎像是波浪一样一层一层、一圈一圈地推挤按摩着他的东西，让他完全没有温柔的心思，只抓住他的腰就狠狠地往里抽送，每次几乎整根抽出又整根没入，速度快得惊人，每一次抽出还都带着里面红色的嫩肉往外翻，穴口的精液都被摩擦出了白沫，在穴口周围围成一圈。

下身和口腔的攻伐如同鞭笞一样紧追着佐助的神经，然而他却完全不能掌控自己的身体。鼻尖满满的全是对方下身的腥臊味道，快感像浪一样涌过来几乎淹没了他的理智，尊严被折辱的痛苦和情欲一起，让他的大脑里一片空白。艹着他后穴的人每用力一顶，他嘴里的东西就会被挤进喉咙的更深处；而面前人的手牢牢地按着他的脑袋，让他借着身下攻伐的方向往前退避都做不到。他恍惚间感觉自己像是一只漂浮在暴风雨的大海中的一只小船，不上不下，浑身的触感几乎都快消失，只有来自口腔和后穴的感觉那样鲜明。

面前人的阴茎又涨大了，佐助几乎连呼吸都很困难。他似乎快要到顶峰，喘气声越来越大，很快就将性器从佐助嘴里抽出来，对准佐助的脸射出一股浓精。

佐助被精液射了满脸，睫毛上挂着的全是白色的粘液，气得连声音都在发抖：“……混蛋……”然而他话还没说完，一直拿着他手抚慰自己的那个人就再也忍不住了，立刻接替了第一个人的位置开始操弄起他的口腔来，把他所有的话都堵回了喉咙里。

“我想换个姿势。”话音刚落，佐助还没有反应过来，身后的人就抓住他的脚踝一转，就着肉棒插在他身体里的方式把他变成了跪趴的姿势。这一下子可实在天旋地转，阴茎同内壁狠狠摩擦，酥软麻痒得快要变成一滩水，整个腰部以下除了快感和酸麻以外几乎完全失去知觉。他自己一直挺立着却无人理会的性器也因为这样的摩擦而高潮了，在床单上射出一股股精液来。

“还是这样的姿势好艹。”身后人的语气难掩兴奋。他扶住佐助的后腰更加用力地进攻，把佐助顶得几乎快失去意识。

“你们只顾自己，都不懂得让佐助君舒服一下的吗？”刚刚从嘴里出来的人斥责。他说着，便伸出手来抚慰佐助的乳头和刚刚释放过的阴茎，还细细地揉弄他的会阴和双丸。

“嘿，老大，你这话就不公平了。刚才你不也是看到他这副模样就什么也忘了。”有人道。

被叫做老大的人咳了一声：“那我们轮流好好加油，让佐助君知道我们的技术有多好。”

佐助身后的那个人没过多久也卡住佐助的腰，将肉棒送进他身体最深处后射进一股白精。末了他将东西拔出来，在穴口出发出“啵”的一声。他在佐助臀部擦干净残留的精液后，看着穴口不断流出的装不下的白浊顺着大腿内侧滑落到床单上，晕开一小片淫靡痕迹的样子，竟然又想进去。这一下可就被老大给阻止了：“你别想连着两次玩他！该我了！”言毕他便将这人挤开，自己将肉棒捅了进去，用力进攻起来。

被推开的人有些气闷，末了眼珠一转，把手伸到老大阴茎和佐助后穴紧紧相贴的地方，尝试着挤了一根手指进去。

老大看到他的动作，皱起眉来：“佐助君可是第一次挨艹，要是把他玩坏了怎么办？”

“没关系，佐助君天赋很好，他会爽上天的。”这个人舔了舔嘴唇，眼神里流露出无限的狂热之色。等到伸进了三根手指，他就让老大把佐助抱坐在身上，自己从正面将阴茎一寸一寸地像打桩一样钉进佐助已经含住了一根肉棒的后穴里。他的东西并不小，这一下进去，后穴周围一圈的褶皱都被撑得平整，甚至边缘都变成了半透明的样子，有些地方有了轻微的撕裂，开始缓缓渗血。

“妈的，好挤。真舒服。”这个人感叹道，“佐助君果然很厉害。”他并没有立刻动起来，稍微等了一下等着佐助适应。

然而佐助已经听不到他在说什么了。他的额角不停地渗出冷汗来，整个身体都直发抖，感觉仿佛自己整个人都要被从里面撕成了两半。使用他口腔的人注意到了他的状态，赶紧用手抚摸他的脑袋安抚他：“佐助君最棒了，没有问题的，坚持一下，马上就爽了。”

佐助没有理他。然而插进他后穴的两个人已经觉得差不多了，待他的表情没有那样痛苦以后，就一前一后地缓慢动作起来，把佐助顶得摇摇晃晃，整个身体如同风中的落叶一般颤抖着。两人逐渐加快自己的动作，到最后恢复了之前一个人操弄他时的频率。远比之前更加刺激也更加痛苦的感觉混合着快感袭来，再加上口中肉棒也快要到高潮的加速抽插，佐助已经没有任何思考问题的能力，茫然得如同灵魂已经远离了身体，任凭肉身在欲望之中沉浮挣扎。两根肉棒在他身体里放肆地戳刺着，连小腹都似乎被顶出了性器的形状。

几个人还远远没有结束。他们面对佐助的欲望似乎是无穷无尽的，怎么也宣泄不完。三人轮番上阵操弄他身体的不同地方，乳头和性器也被放肆地玩弄和蹂躏。等到快结束的时候，佐助浑身上下已经几乎没有一点干净的地方，他仿佛是用精液洗了个澡一般沾满了白浊，小腹也微微鼓起，里面装着的全是精液。

佐助迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，精液糊住了他的睫毛，让他眼前总有一片淫靡的白色。他微微握了握拳，竟然发现自己的查克拉回来了，便意识到一定是这帮人操弄他操弄得忘记了药效时间，便立刻用出千鸟捅穿三人的心脏。几人倒下时，眼里竟没有一点遗憾惊讶的神色，甚至还有人趁着没死伸出舌头来舔他的脚趾。这动作把佐助又是一惊，赶紧把脚抽回来，又拔出尸体还放在自己身体里的阴茎，无数白色精液随着他的动作流出来，让他不得不按压自己的小腹，将里面的精液尽量挤出来，又扯下床单擦干净自己的周身和下体，这才在门边捡起自己的衣服穿上后脚步趔趄地离开了。


End file.
